Rip
Rip and Snort are the main antagonists in the Hank the Cowdog series. They are two coyote brothers who have a grudge against Hank. At one point in The Original Adventures of Hank the Cowdog however Hank, Rip, and Snort became friends. However, they are enemies in every other book. They are vicious and strong, but not very smart, and Hank manages to escape from sticky situations involving them by tricking them.They always seem to call Hank, "Hunk.". Personality Rip and Snort are always seen together as a pair and are rarely ever apart from each other. Although they are both big and tough, they are both extremely stupid, making it easy for Hank to outsmart the brothers when ever he is around them. Usually Snort does most of the talking and thinking, while Rip tends to keep quiet and only says "Uh, Uh Huh, and Yeah" whenever he talks. The coyote brothers love to pick fights with anything and anyone who crosses their path. History Lost in the Blinded Blizzard Starts off with Hank and Drover staying at Slim's house on the northside of the ranch. Has Hank and Drover sleeping inside when Hank hears an odd ringing, which turns out to be the telephone. Hank then notices that while Slim is talking on the phone, a mouse is sitting on Slim's foot. Hank jumps at the mouse and it goes running up Slim's leg and causes Slim to 'freak out.' Slim gets angry at Hank, so both Hank and Drover go into hiding. The next morning a truck comes up to Slim's house and in the back is Hank's love, the collie Beulah and her boyfriend the English Pointer, Plato. Hank gets embarrassed when a flea starts biting him. Later that day, the ranch house calls Slim and tells him that Molly, the baby is sick, and he has medicine. A blizzard then hits. Slim and Hank try driving down in a truck but the truck goes off the ranch. Slim then gives Hank the responsibility of taking the medicine, tied around his neck, down to the house. The blizzard gets worse and worse and worse. And after about two hours after leaving Slim, Hank sees the two coyote brothers, Rip and Snort. The coyotes say that they are hungry for heart, dog heart, Hank's heart. Hank is walking away from the coyotes after trying to out sing them, and he meets the burrowing owl, Madam Moonshine, and her rattlesnake sidekick, Timothy. Madam Moonshine says that Timothy could easily beat the coyotes in a fight. So the coyotes attack Timothy and Hank and Madam Moonshine walk away. Madam Moonshine says that Timothy will be alright. Hank then continues to the ranch and gives them the medicine. The Case of the Deadly Ha Ha Game he Case of the Deadly Ha-Ha Game starts off with Hank and Drover going out into the country after Pete tells them that a magical pot of chicken is out their somewhere. Later on the run into the two coyotes Rip and Snort. Rip and Snort say they are going after the magical pot of chicken as well. So it decided that whoever wins a laughing contest wins. Hank and Drover make the two coyotes start laughing so hard that they cannot stop. Hank and Drover run away. Later that day Rip and Snort come after at them for lying about the pot of chicken. In the end High Loper chases them off. Category:Book Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Dimwits Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fighters Category:Cannibals